


For Your Ears Only

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And a bit of a kinky fucker too, Eggsy is a Little Shit, F/M, I AM SORRY, M/M, Mentions of Hartwin, Merlin gives no fucks, Merlins a cheeky shit, Merlot - Freeform, Misuse of official Kingsman equipment, Multi, Roxlin - Freeform, Roxy gives far too many, Roxy is horribly sexually frustrated, this happened, whatever this ship is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her being away on assignment, Merlin always finds a way to keep Roxy hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Ears Only

The girl in the busy coffee shop booth fidgeted in her seat, waiting for the waitress to return with her latte. Except she wasn't just a girl. She was Roxy Morton, better known as Agent Lancelot, on assignment in Leicestershire, waiting for an informant to meet her in the said coffee shop. The reason for her fidgeting, however, was due to the voice coming through the tiny comm in her right ear, whispering sweet words into her ear.

"If you were here right now Rox..." Merlin whispered through the comm, voice so low and growly in made her shiver slightly. "I'd throw yeh on my desk and take yeh righ' then and there".

Roxy licked her lips, wetting them with her tongue. "Merlin, please," she whispered as more moisture collected in the spot between her legs. "I'm on assignment, and as much as I love what you're doing, now is not the time, my informant is about to arrive". Thanking the waitress who returned with her coffee, Roxy took a sip of the scalding hot latte, in an attempt to dispel the carnal desires Merlin was igniting every time he made a comment.

"But he's no' here yet, eh?" Merlin said suggestively, then groaned lowly. "Fuck me, I have the most painful stiffy right now. I want yeh so bad".

Coffee dripped onto the table as Roxy jolted, spilling it slightly. Mopping up the spillage with some napkins, she whispered crossly into the comm "You made me spill my coffee, you-"

"-Gorgeous sexy bastard, Merlin, and when I get back to HQ I'm going to come find yeh and make sweet love to yeh until yer moaning and begging for more," Merlin purred into the comm, and Roxy pressed her legs together, squirming as she became more and more aroused.

"Fuck I hate you right now, torturing me like this," she hissed, and Merlin's answering chuckle rang in her ears as her informant wandered through the bustling coffee shop. "I have eyes on the target," she said through the comms.

"Yeh know what I wish I had eyes on righ'  now? Yer sweet little arse," Merlin muttered, as Roxy did her best to ignore him, knowing that he had that sexy smirk of his on his face at that very moment. The informant, a rather mousey, nervous looking man with bad acne scars, sat down across from her in the booth.

Holding out her hand, she firmly shook the man's, earning a growl from the comm.

"What is your problem?!" She whispered irritably feighing a yawning so the informant did not become suspicious.

"I don' like other people touchin' what's mine". He snarled quietly though the link, simultaneously dangerous and seductive, making Roxy's neck prickle.

"What have you got for me?" She addressed him shortly, trying her best to ignore the effect Merlin's words had on her.

"A great big throbbin' hard-on".

"Shut up," She hissed at Merlin, then looked apologetically at the source, who was looking confusedly at her. "Go on".

"There's a few folks been hanging around an old warehouse, not a social bunch, big guys too," The man ventured, eyes darting this way and that. "They're not from these parts, look some sort of Asian or something, always in suits".

"We're there any distinct markings on the men? Any tattoos, logos?" Roxy enquired, adjusting her glasses to make sure they were recording everything the informant said.

"Last time I let yeh have me, I had some distinct markings...."

Roxy sat, boiling with frustration mixed with desire, focusing with every fibre of her being on the source's words in an attempt to ignore Merlin's explicit comments.

"Well one had a sort of dragon tattoo, curling around one of 'is ears and back down into his collar," the man fidgeted this way and that, looking to Roxy warily. "Can I go now, please? It's makin' me nervous, being so out in the open".

Zhang, Roxy realised. A dangerous Chinese mobster of sorts, who ran a web of networks sourcing all sorts of contraband objects and products through the Eurasian continent. And now, it seemed, he was planning to set up a new franchise in the United Kingdom. Taking a sip from her cooling latte, she responded to the nervous-looking man. "Just a few more, if you please".

"A few more what? Inches? Orgasms? 'Cause they can be arranged," Merlin growled through the comm in that god-sexy accent that made Roxy weak at the knees, and she screamed silently in frustration. 

"Did the men appear to be transporting any packages or objects into the warehouse?" She questioned the man.

"Not that I saw, they was mainly arguing outside, but a couple of them had briefcases full of stuff that they was swapping over," the man admitted meekly. 

"Okay, thank you for your help today. Could I have your name, sir, so if I have any further questions I might contact you?" 

"I'd prefer not, miss," The man's eyes shone with fear "In case they finds out I been spying on them for you". 

"And address then?" Roxy suggested, as Merlin continued to test her self control with more and more lewd questions and comments.

"Fuck, Lancelot, I can't wait 'til yeh get home. I miss yeh moaning my name as I fuck you". 

"Can I give a phone number instead? The source said timidly, and began reciting the said number as Roxy listened intently.

"..69 hmm? Wish I was doing that with yeh right now," A Scottish voice murmured through the earpiece, causing Roxy to momentarily lose concentration, forcing her to ask the man to repeat the number again. As soon the man got up from the booth, Roxy immediately laid into Merlin, feeling as though steam was coming out of her ears.

"As soon as I get home, I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then I'm going to kill you," she fumed quietly down the comm link. "I'm in the middle of an assignment, an important one, and all you can do is make feral comments! Not only is it unprofessional, considering we're both at work, but this is coming from the man who told me no flirting during work! And what if we're asked to play back this conversation in the next Round Table meeting? Arthur will be furious!"

"Settle down lass," Merlin laughed, "Don't get yer panties more knotted than they already are".

"No thanks to you," she shot back, but the Scot only chuckled more. "What're yeh stressing about hmm? I said no flirtin' during trainin' because yeh were learnin' the ropes. But now yer a qualified agent, things are different".

"How? I'm learning sensitive information, that is crucial to this assignment!"

"Oh calm down, yeh've gotta be able to handle a distraction or two whilst yeh on assignment anyway," Merlin countered "And I can't think of a better distraction, can you? Besides, I would never distract yeh in a potentially dangerous situation, and this one had a low threat level. I'm no' about to compromise yeh concentration during a hostile situation, Lancelot".

At her silence, he continued. "And as for playing this conversation back at the Round Table, the only tapes we usually view are taped from glasses, which only have audio from you and that informant of yours- not from the comms. And they'll only view the bits they're interested in, such as yer conversation with that feller. The only one who hears the comm-link conversations in the database is me, so relax. And as fer Arthur bein' furious," Merlin added "He won' be- I've got some fairly incrimination' evidence of him and Galahad conversin' on missions in a way tha' makes what I said to yeh sound like nothin. The good old King and his knight get up to plenty of mischief on assignment, I'll tell yeh that much".

Roxy felt slightly more relieved at his admission, leaning back against the booth wall. "Not to mention some o' the glasses cams I've received from those two by accident," Merlin groaned dramatically "I doubt I'll ever recover". A small giggle escaped  Roxy at the thought of poor Merlin being on the receiving end of some rather explicit video material featuring a certain Harry Hart and a certain Eggsy Unwin.

"You're still in my bad books though. Now back on topic," Roxy said briskly. "We have a known suspect and a location, do you copy? Arrange a meeting for me with Gawain and Galahad please, preferably soon, somewhere close by. I'd like to be back at The Castle by this evening". Roxy kept her voice even, but she couldn't deny she was still horribly sexually frustrated, no thanks to her Scottish devil.

"Aye, I'll page them right away. Well I'll contact Gawain at least, when I saw Galahad this morning, he seemed rather... occupied with Arthur," Merlin remarked. Roxy sighed in annoyance, before replying.

"Well go and find him please, unless another knight is available. Those two, honestly. I'm sure Arthur can part with his beloved for a few hours, if you tell him Eggsy will be home this evening".

"I'll go find Eggsy, all the others are on assignment bar him, Arthur and Gawain. And yes I'll pass on yer message. I'd like yeh to be home by then too, Lancelot," Merlin added the last part so quietly Roxy almost missed it. "Maybe make a little magic with my head between yer thighs". She heard him chuckle darkly at the sound of her sharp intake of breath, more dampness pooling in her underwear, before the comm disconnected as Merlin went to seek out Eggsy. 

And boy was he going to pay for this later, leaving her so hot and bothered, Roxy thought in a huff, paying for her coffee.  
\-----●-----

Merlin's office door slammed open, making the Handler jump as Roxy stormed through in a whirlwind of anger and exasperation. "Well at least tha' warehouse raid was a success," He smiled sheepishly, gulping slightly as Roxy advanced upon him, eyes ablaze.

"Me. You. Your room. Now". She glared at him dangerously from a foot away.

"Why?" Merlin asked confusedly "We can stay here, or go to yer bunk, or my house-"

"No. Your room. Less chance on interruption. And your house is too far away".

"It's a five minute drive from the tailors," Merlin protested, but Roxy interrupted him again.

"But are the walls soundproof?" She raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head. "Besides, I can't wait any longer. You left me sexually frustrated, you mean, cruel man, for over five hours, and I'll be damned if I'll wait another five minutes". Grabbing his hand, Roxy stalked out of the office, dragging Merlin along behind her. 

Rounding a corner, Merlin almost bumped straight into Harry, or Arthur as now code-named. "Hello, what's the-" Harry's face turned into a bemused expression as Roxy stomped past, face a thundercloud, pulling Merlin along. 

"In a spot of trouble, are we Merlin?" The Kingsman called after the two, laughing slightly.

"Don't I know it," Merlin replied, sending a joking 'help me' face in Harry's direction before he was pulled inside his quarters, Roxy slamming the door behind him, locking it.

"You're dead meat," she hissed, grabbed Merlin by his collar and pulling him to her for an anger-charged kiss. "And you better start pulling my clothes off right now, because I'm planning to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand up tomorrow". 

Merlin was only too happy to oblige. 

\-----●-----

"Well look who it is," Eggsy crowed as Merlin walked uncomfortably past him through HQ the following morning. "I didn't realise we had a new transfer from the Wild West div' o' Kingsman- because you're walkin' like a cowboy, bruv". The young agent cackled at Merlin's mutinous expression. 

"Move, yeh little shit," Merlin growled, shouldering past a still chuckling Eggsy and waddling awkwardly into his office, eyes widening in surprise as he behold Roxy sitting in his desk chair, predatory gaze trained on him.

"Feeling a little sore this morning?" She greeted him, wincing slightly as she got up to kiss him lightly. "And what a lovely necklace you have," she remarked mischeviously, pulling at Merlin's collar to expose a line of dark purple hickeys trailing from one collarbone to the other, barely hidden beneath the material. Catching her wrist tightly in his hand, Merlin rumbled low in his throat, eyes boring darkly into hers, making her smirk widen.

"I'm dying to get yeh back for last night's performance, but I think we'll call it even. I'm no' feelin' up to much today".

"I noticed". She winked at him suggestively, and Merlin felt himself stir despite his discomfort. "And for future notice, I'm all ears next assignment". 

"Fuck, I love yer dirty mind," He groaned, pulling her close for a lingering kiss. "Now out, before my urges get the better of me".

With a final pat to her backside, Merlin sent her on her way, slowly setting down in his chair as he watched her sashay out, shaking his head wryly as he observed her high-fiving Eggsy the moment she left the room. 

Fuck, he couldn't wait for round two. Ok no, maybe he could wait a little while. But not for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and follow me on Tumblr where we can cry about the line of Durin and Kingsman together :3


End file.
